


An Odd Gift

by Killing_u_with_umbrellas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killing_u_with_umbrellas/pseuds/Killing_u_with_umbrellas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orochimaru receives an unexpected gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Odd Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A very short one-shot I'm reposting from fanfictiondotnet.  
> I don't own Naruto.

Orochimaru and Kabuto stared at the package that had just arrived, at their supposedly secret base, by messengerhawk. It was from Suna, addressed to Orochimaru. Kabuto had spent an hour checking for traps, and they were finally going to open it.

On top of the packing peanuts was a short note saying, 'Our thanks.' The note was signed Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Under the note was a fruit basket, and a picture of the Yondaime Kazekage's corpse.

They stared.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside, the guards were very disturbed by the hysterical laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?


End file.
